After Vegas
by myhobrien
Summary: Stiles et Derek sont de retour à Beacon Hills après un voyage obligatoire à Vegas. Tout leurs amis n'ont qu'une question en bouche : se sont-ils mariés? Traduction d'OS


**Bonjour !**

**Je me suis lancée dans la traduction d'un One-Shot que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr et que j'ai beaucoup apprécié (je mettrai le lien à la fin). C'est ma première traduction et je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de moi. Vos avis me permettront de m'améliorer. **

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnes appartiennent tous à Jeff Davis et cet OS à son auteur, je ne fais que traduire. **

**Pairing : Derek/Stiles**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Alors » dit Scott, donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Stiles. « C'était comment ? Elvis vous a marié ? Et, mec, jamais je te pardonnerai de ne pas m'avoir invité.»

Mettant le film en pause, Stiles se tourne et interroge Scott du regard « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Toi et Derek ? Vous vous êtes mariés à Vegas, hein? »

« Heu, non ? »

« Mais vous étiez à _Vegas _! »

« Ouais, parce Derek devait faire un discours à la convention des poilus** (1)**. Attend, c'est pas — wow, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas mariés ? »

Stiles rit, secoue la tête et remet le film en marche. « Non, mec. Pas de mariage, pas d'Elvis, pas de chapelle de mariage. »

« Tu me dis la vérité. »

Scott semble presque déçu et Stiles soupire, mettant le film sur pause encore une fois. « Okay, en ignorant le fait que mon père voudrait me tuer si je me marie sans lui, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que Derek et moi voudrions nous marier à Vegas ? »

« C'est rapide et efficace. **(2)** »

Stiles ne sait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il relance juste le film en se demandant si Derek se fait lui aussi interroger comme ça par Boyd.

* * *

« Vous vous êtes vraiment pas mariés Stilinski et toi ? »

Derek regarde Boyd avec un visage sans expressions avant de se détourner et d'hisser une planche de bois sur son épaule, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison de la grand-mère de Boyd. Posant son chargement au sol, il plisse les yeux en regardant la charpente du porche et hoche la tête, satisfait du travail qu'ils ont fait.

« Sérieusement » dit Boyd, faisant tomber les poutres en fer sur le sol. « Tu ne l'as pas épousé ? »

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est mariés à Vegas ? » Derek plisse le nez alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Parce que vous sortez ensemble et que tu sais que John ne te tirera pas dessus pour baiser son fils ? »

« Et tu penses qu'il serait heureux que nous nous marions à Vegas sans lui ? »

« C'est la seule raison qui t'empêche de le faire ? »

Derek hausse les épaules, ignorant le regard que Boyd lui donne. « Quand j'épouserai Stiles — »

« Quand ? Mon dieu. »

« Quand j'épouserai Stiles, ça ne sera pas à Vegas, et ça ne sera pas sans nos amis. Ou John. » Derek se déplace lentement vers le porche qui commençait à prendre forme et regarde fixement Boyd. « Maintenant, on construit un porche pour ta grand-mère, ou on continue de parler de ma vie amoureuse ? »

* * *

« Tes mains. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils en regardant son père et sourit en coin. « Tu m'arrêtes ? »

« Juste montre-moi tes mains, Stiles. »

« C'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fais » marmonne Stiles alors qu'il lève les mains, regardant son père qui les observe. « Tu as fini ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas marié » expira son père. « Okay, bien. »

« Attends, quoi ? Et hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « bien » ? Épouser Derek serait un super choix de vie. Tu l'adores ! » Stiles jette un coup d'œil à son père. « Tu l'aimes toujours, hein ? »

« Oui, Stiles, Je l'aime toujours. Et je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu épouse Derek, c'est juste que je n'aurai pas été présent si vous l'aviez fait à Vegas. »

Stiles agite ses mains et émet un bruit frustré. « Alors pourquoi j'aurai fais ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'aimerai pas que tu sois là ? »

« Je sais que tu le voudrais, Stiles, mais — » John hausse les épaules. « C'est Vegas. Les gens font des choses idiotes à Vegas. »

« Eh bien, pas nous. » Stiles arbore un large sourire. « Hey, papa, ton fils ne fait pas de choses stupides à Vegas, à quel point c'est bizarre ? »

John rit et donne une tape sur l'épaule de Stiles. « La chose la plus bizarre qui n'est pas arrivé depuis un long moment. »

* * *

Erica se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Derek et vole une poignée de frites. Les fourrant dans sa bouche, elle embrasse la joue de Derek. « Bon retour. Êtes-vous mariés ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que Stiles et moi nous sommes mariés ? »

« Parce que vous étiez à Vegas » dit Erica, assise sur les genoux de Boyd.

« Ça ne veut pas dire — » Derek s'interrompt et inspire profondément. « Voudriez-vous, toi et Boyd, vous marier à Vegas ? »

« Sûrement pas » Erica hausse les épaules. « Nous voulons que Nana Boyd soit là, et vous aussi les gars. »

« C'est la même chose pour Stiles et moi. »

« Mais vous êtes tout les deux — »

« Quoi ? »

« Spontanés ? Et tu es un romantique, n'essaye pas de le nier. »

« Quel est le rapport avec le fait de se marier à Vegas ? » Derek plisse son nez. « Néons lumineux, nourriture avariée, touristes ? Ce n'est pas romantique. »

« Aw » dit Erica, se blottissant dans les bras de Boyd. « Vous allez vous marier sous les arbres comme des hippies. »

« Je vais te mordre. »

« Déjà fait, essaye encore. »

* * *

« Hey » dit Stiles, embrassant tendrement Derek avant d'entrer dans la maison. « Y-a-t-il à manger ici ? »

« J'ai rapporté des restes de chez Nana Boyd. »

« Mmm, ça me semble très bien » s'appuyant contre la table, Stiles hausse ses sourcils en regardant Derek. « Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un que tu as vu aujourd'hui pense que nous sommes mariés ? »

« Oui. » s'approchant, Derek glisse une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Stiles et enroule ses bras autour de lui. « Ton père ? »

« Et Scott. »

Derek pouffe de rire et plonge son nez dans le cou de Stiles en inspirant. « Quand veux-tu leur dire que nous sommes fiancés ? »

« Quand nous aurons fini de le fêter »

Levant la tête, Derek sourit d'un air satisfait. « Ça va prendre du temps. »

« J'espère bien. »

* * *

**(1) C'était à la base "Furry con", c'est-à-dire une convention sur les créatures mythologiques en quelques sortes, comme les loups-garous etc..., la traduction de "furry" étant "poilu".**

**(2) "No fuss, no muss" en gros quelque chose sans fioritures. **

**Le lien du texte original est : heroderekhale*.*tumblr*.*com*/post/91998981217/the-friends-title-meme-is-such-a-good-idea-if (en enlevant les astérisques)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Je peux continuer les traductions ou c'est catastrophique et je dois tout de suite arrêter ? La review est votre amie, ne l'oubliez pas !**


End file.
